1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional door for a motor vehicle, particularly a conventional sliding door for a motor vehicle, a door stated in “Estima T/L Service manual” issued on January 2000 by TOYOTA MOTOR CORPORATION is known. As shown in FIG. 16 and FIG. 17, in this door, an outer panel having a window portion formed at its upper side region and an inner panel having a window portion formed at its upper side portion are opposed and are connected at their peripheral portions and a space is formed between the lower side region of the outer panel and the lower side region of the inner panel and a window glass which opens and closes the window portions is disposed in the space so as to be able to move up and down.
As shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, an inside handle 1 operated for opening and closing the door, a remote control mechanism 5 for transmitting the movement of the inside handle 1 and an outside handle 4 to pole members of latch mechanism 2, 3, for maintaining the door in a closing state by engaging the door with a body, a locking actuator for operating an engagement and disengagement mechanism provided on the remote control mechanism 5 for being intermittent a path transmitting the movement of the inside handle 1 and the outside handle 4 to the pole members and so on are mounted at the inside of the inner panel, and a window regulator 7 for moving up and down the window glass and the latch mechanisms 2, 3 are mounted at the outside of inner panel.
In the prior sliding door for a vehicle, as mentioned above, since a great number of functional components are mounted on the inner panel through brackets, the number of man-hour in assembling process of a vehicle and the number of part increase and the weight of the door and the cost increase. Further, since a moving up and down actuator 8 of the window regulator 7 is mounted at the outside of the inner panel, the waterproofing becomes insufficient and there was a case that the insufficient waterproofing causes a malfunction of the moving up and down actuator 8 which is an electrical part.